


Desperado

by FaiaHae



Series: Let somebody love you [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accountant Hanzo, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Every time a song is stuck in your head it's stuck in your soulmate's head too, Family Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genyatta - Freeform, Hanzo thinks he's undeserving, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, Singer McCree, Songmates, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: The first time it happened, Hanzo thought nothing of it.He knew about the soulmate songs of course- everyone did. He didn’t listen to music much, but Genji listened to the radio- and he was the one that noticed that the song that had just dropped from his favorite band was the same one Hanzo had been humming for days.Genji KNOWS that his brother's One True Love has to be Jesse McCree, the voice and guitar behind Desperado. But Hanzo's going to take some convincing, and Genji's hardly going to wait around in the meantime.He's got a plan.





	1. Proving a point

The first time it happened, Hanzo thought nothing of it.

He knew about the soulmate songs of course- everyone did. He didn’t listen to music much, but Genji listened to the radio- and he was the one that noticed that the song that had just dropped from his favorite band was the same one Hanzo had been humming for days.

His older brother had shrugged, must have been released somewhere else first. No matter how much research Genji did trying to find any earlier copies and coming up with nothing, Hanzo had shrugged it off.

 

It was a little weirder the second time. The song was such a major success that even Hanzo heard it within a few days of it coming out, but this time it had been in his head for a _month._ He’d been griping at Genji about it, pop chords and melodies spinning in his head and practically stopping him from sleeping. This time Genji had been preparing, and noted to Hanzo that the lyrics he’d had in his head were actually a little different from the ones on the radio.

Hanzo had again, shrugged, and turned the radio off.

“Maybe someone works in the music industry.”

“Aren’t you even the least bit curious???” Genji had his knees up in the passenger seat, twirling a strand of bright green hair and looking at his brother with utter confusion. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him.

“Haven’t you always said that if it’s meant to be you’ll find them eventually?”

“Yeah but this could be someone from the band or someone rich!! They could be in Hollywood!!”

Hanzo snorted.

“Your concern is touching, but I have spent plenty of nights looking up tibetan temple music for you and we have not yet booked that plane ticket.”

 

___

 

Of course Genji would get that plane ticket just _to spite him._

His brother had returned, smug and grinning, with a man in temple robes, a shaved head, and a 9 circle grid tattoo on his forehead in blue, and a few other marks in gold. He had walked into the house behind behind Genji and bowed deeply to a stunned Hanzo, who was having a great deal of trouble holding on to his coffee cup.

The monk padded off to Genji’s room, moving so quietly Hanzo would have almost sworn he was floating. Genji turned on him, grinning.

“So when should I buy concert tickets?”  
Hanzo sighed heavily, but with fondness.

“I appreciate your concern for my love life, but I hardly think that’s an appropriate course of action. You should focus on getting your...friend. Settled.” His eyebrows were pulling together. He feared he had many sleepless nights ahead of him if Genji was as indiscreet with this man as he had tended to be with the others he brought home. He was going to have to buy some earplugs or start working nights.

Genji groaned.

“Come OOOOnn Hanzo. You’ve got better then a backstage pass to MY FAVORITE BAND, and you won’t even let me take you to a concert??”

Hanzo took another deep swig of his coffee to avoid answering, but Genji is _pouting_ now, and it’s crushing Hanzo a little bit, even if his brother does look like a carrot.

 _Desperado_. Hanzo reflected on it as he lowered his mug. The band’s music is not bad- would be enjoyable if he hadn’t heard it all a thousand times before it plays on the radio. He doubted there’d be anything to gain from the concert, but it was very hard to say no to Genji with that expression, especially since he’d been gone two weeks and Hanzo had missed his antics.

He took another swig of his coffee. Genji’s eyes got bigger.

He lowered it, and sighed.

“Maybe if they play in the area.”

  


Genji whooped, throwing his arms in the air and sprinting to his room to get his computer. Hanzo could hear furious typing and the low, calm sound of Genji’s mate’s voice. Hanzo rubbed his forehead, wondering what he’s gotten himself into.

 

_PLEASE don’t be playing here soon._


	2. Phase 2

Genji’s scouring had turned up a few pieces of information, so when he came back into the kitchen he didn’t seem entirely disappointed by his failure to book tickets.

The forced innocence in his expression, however, was almost making Hanzo more nervous than the original proposition. 

 

Genji poured himself a cup of coffee while he straightened his expression, and he turned back to Hanzo with practiced innocence. 

“There probably won’t be another tour until the next album comes out, but they’re actually starting work on it now.”   
Hanzo’s distracted too much by that to give his scheming brother much thought. He’d realized, long before now, that the album writing time was the worst. It was nearly impossible to concentrate at the office with bits of chord and verses gradually lengthening in his head. Over time, fascinating, as bits of stuck melody became a tune, but in a work environment- near maddening. 

“You know,” Genji began to lift his mug to hide his facial expression, “I bet if you wrote down some of it it would help. Like how when you listen to a song it leaves your head.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, not particularly fooled by Genji’s apparent good intentions. 

“I am not certain that’s how it works.”

“You’ll never know until you try!”

Hanzo sighed. He’d try anything.

“Fine, Genji.”

Genji grinned, padding off with the coffee to rejoin the man he’d left in his room. Hanzo waited a few moments to listen- hoping there was nothing he would regret if he walked down the hall. Some low voices- nothing illicit. Good. 

 

He had a theory to test out, and he would rather Genji not be around to see what he was doing. Hesitantly, still listening carefully for noise in the hall, he pulled the guitar from underneath his bed and strummed. He hummed to himself, trying to find the strings for the notes. It was slow going, but he knew what sounded right. Well, mostly. There are a few moments where the sound gets...jangly. It’s a very odd break in sensation, like the song wants to go on but can’t. Hanzo bit his lip and improvised for a minute. Something sounds right after a while- just an extra note, but when he’s played that same sequence back a few times and it gets stuck in his head-

 

It played back longer, the hesitation gone. Hanzo closed his eyes and listened, putting the guitar away. It was like he’d had a musical conversation for a moment- but it spun away, and he was left...a little lonely.

He puffed the air out of his chest. Well. That essentially confirms Genji’s theory. 

His chest twisted.

Damn. 

 

He sighed, pulling out a notebook and jotting down a few of the lines now interspersed in the melody. He suspected they were far from final, because they seemed to loop and change.

 

_ Ain't I killed you here before? _

_ I was expecting something more- _

_ Nothing’s gone faster than old ghosts- _

_ But I had always missed you most _

 

_ Hardly think you’d remember me _

_ But i’m the man you came to see _

 

Hanzo set the notebook down, putting his palms to his forehead.

Why was he doing this again?

Soulmate or not, there’s no way some celebrity is going to be interested in an  _ accountant.  _

He was being a realist, but it still ached in his chest. He took a deep breath and put the notebook back on the bedside table with his pen. He resisted, for certainly not the first time, the urge to look up the band and get a look at his soulmate. Genji thought he had some kind of advantage- that they were so visible.

Hanzo couldn’t help thinking it was a curse. Their face might be close, but they were impossibly far.

He was a realist.

 

But he went to sleep feeling empty again. 

___

Genji always woke up hours after his brother left for work, but today he was in bed keeping as still as possible, impatiently waiting for the keys to click in the lock.

_ “Genji.” _

Zenyatta’s voice was soft against Genji’s back, but it was alert and the tone was admonishing. Genji cringed, knowing exactly what Zenyatta thought of his plan. 

But  _ dammit,  _ Hanzo needed some help. So he just made a quiet shushing noise, and when Hanzo’s keys finally clicked on the other side of the apartment door he was up and moving into his brother’s room.

 

The monk followed him, ever quiet. He was frowning, very slightly, and Genji could feel the weight of his soulmate’s gaze against his back. 

His hand closed around the notebook and he pulled it back, flipping to the last page.

“He needs help.”

“This is, nonetheless, a bit of a privacy violation.”

Genji pouted.   
“He’s never told me I  _ can’t  _ go into his room when he’s not home.”

He heard a light laugh behind him. It made his heart flutter, and he got up from the bed and gave his soulmate a hug. Zenyatta smiled, a very small expression, but his eyes were warm.

“So what is your plan, Sparrow?”


	3. Cinderella Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta make a delivery

McCree wasn’t particularly ashamed to admit that he’d fallen asleep in the studio after his flash of inspiration around 9 or 10- but it was another thing to be abruptly woken up by a very insistent purple fingernail tapping (jabbing) his nose.

 

“Yyyoo Jesse. Jesse. Jooooeeeeell. Joel-y.”

Jesse grunted, acknowledging that the comfort of sleep was gone. There was music at the back of his head, and his chest twisted. Couldn’t be his- but it was his song.

He was poked in the nose again.

“Boop.”

“Hey shady lady. What’s shakin’.”

What felt like a piece of paper smacked him in the face.

“You tell me  _ amigo.  _ You’d think it was a bomb threat the way  _ el rey _ was freakin’. Was he in here with you last night?”

That had McCree waking up. Sombra sounded calm- she always did- but Reyes freaking out wasn’t a common occurrence.

He looked down at the envelope in her hand. It had a wax seal on it- broken, of course. Sombra waved it again, and he snatched it out of her hand.

 

His chest tightened as he looked down at the paper.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

He needed a smoke. He stood up, flipping over the envelope. No return address.  _ Damn. _

“Looks like it’s gonna be a cinderella story for me after all.” He drawled.

Sombra actually laughed at that.

“Knew you’d say that. I told that _ pendejo _ \- room’s certainly not bugged. Only one other option, eh, Joel?” She pushed the J with a bad imitation of an American accent.

McCree rolled his eyes.   
“Ey, _ puta _ . Quit that.”

Sombra grinned.

“Well congratulations! Although, _ cabrón,  _ I’m not sure I like your lyrics. Gonna get people curious about your criminal record.”

Jesse had long since given up asking how Sombra even knew about a bunch of sealed cases in juvenile court.  He just rolled his eyes.

“Reckon I just gotta trust you not to sell that to the press.”

She grinned, shooting a finger gun at him.

“Wanted dead or alive.”

He snorted, but he was focused on the letter in front of him. His brow furrowed.

 

“Hey Sombra, I just came up with this last night. How the hell did this letter get delivered?”

She grinned.

“I might have gotten you the shoe in your fairy tale, Jesse.”

 

___

 

To Zenyatta’s credit, he was calm. He was always calm. Even if Genji drove a motorbike like a  _ maniac. _

He was practically meditating, even, considering the information Genji had given him about the studio location and their own position in the suburbs a few hours south of Los Angeles. It had been a rather haphazard plan, but Zenyatta found he enjoyed the scenery of the American city, even the part where they’d had to go sprinting away from a very angry man when they’d tried to drop the letter at the reception desk and run. At least, the monk reflected, they’d been able to eat and do a bit of sightseeing before fleeing the city.

 

Genji was laughing wildly, now that they were back on the highway out of town.

“Always heard rumors that the band manager was some kind of ex-merc. Military, Mafia, something! Didn’t know he’d be quite that terrifying.”

Zenyatta smiled. The latino man chasing them out had certainly moved like he’d been trained, but he was slow, and Genji’s dojo training paid off. Zenyatta, for his part, was even faster than Genji- had been waiting on the motorcycle almost before the angry man cleared the studio door. 

 

Genji’s laughter was losing it’s manic edge. He was wheezing.

“Scary dude.”

Zenyatta hummed.

“Given that we were captured on the security cameras, I certainly hope he finds his peace with our mission.”

_ “We were what.” _


	4. Familial assistance

Hanzo got home tired, with broken bits of chord stringing themselves in eddies around the edges of his subconscious. As always, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant- but he had a headache that was all his own doing, and he wished his  _ dearest  _ could just  _ take a goddamn break.  _

He grimaced. His dearest. Ha. No one was going to want to be his anything. 

That sour thought in mind, he pushed open the door.

 

Genji was sitting at the kitchen table, looking almost serene except for a mad glimmer in his eyes and his white- knuckled grip on his teacup. The monk was next to him- his legs crossed on the stool. He was in normal clothes now, Hanzo noted, but there were gold beads around his neck that matched a strip on his chin and around his eyes. The man made eye contact and smiled, but Genji didn’t acknowledge him at all.

“Hello Hanzo. Sorry that we were not formally introduced yesterday. I am Zenyatta.”

Hanzo wasn’t blind to the fact that Zenyatta was trying to distract him from his brothers apparent hysteria, but somehow that wasn’t stopping it from working. The monk’s blue eyes were bright and earnest, and he half bowed from the dining room stool.

 

Hanzo smiled despite himself.

  
“That is no trouble. I imagine you needed rest after that flight.”

Zenyatta hummed a confirmation, his hands folding around the mug in his hands.

“It did not take Genji long to find me, so I dare say he did not suffer as much from the jet lag as I have.”

Genji smiled at that, although only barely, and Hanzo’s eyebrows were once again on an angry collision course when Zenyatta steered him away from the rocks.

“I hope you don’t mind my invasion of your home.”

Hanzo smiled.

“It is no invasion, and it is not as though Genji doesn’t pay rent. He’s a very responsible 10 year old.”

Zenyatta turned to Genji with a look of mock surprise.

“You look very old for your age!”

That finally pulled Genji out of his funk, as he glared at Hanzo.

“I’m 23!”

“I fear I may be too old for you then, as I am nearing 60.” Zenyatta commented serenely. “It is a shame I have left the fountain of youth in my temple. My life is yours now.” He patted Genji’s hand.

 

Hanzo looked a little horrified, but Genji only laughed.

“Zen, you’ve gotta change your tone a bit when you’re joking. You’re going to scare Hanzo.”

“Oh! My apologies.”

“None required.” Hanzo smiled. The chords in his head had changed while he’d been distracted. 

_ Finally.  _

Zenyatta’s smile widened a bit, seeing the peace in Hanzo’s expression. 

“We have done some shopping today. Would you care for any leftovers?”

Hanzo just nodded, settling in at the table with his brother and Zenyatta. The meal went comfortably, but Hanzo found his chest a little tight at the end of it. They truly felt like a family around a table, Zenyatta redirecting the conversations that usually turned to arguments, an easy humor in his manner and a calm he practically radiated. But seeing him and Genji together- effortlessly in love, hurt a bit. He longed for that, knew with his head that it wouldn’t happen, his heart not sure at all. He excused himself after Zenyatta began to do dishes completely unprompted- Genji falling in next to him to help with an effortless coordination.

 

He had already turned his back when Genji looked after him, concern in his face. He kept his eyes on his brothers back until the door clicked shut, and Zenyatta put a single finger to his chin to point his head back to his task.

  
“You have done what you can for him.”

“Are you sure?”

Zenyatta smiled, thinking of the security cameras.

“Yes.”

 

___

McCree was still plucking strings on his guitar and humming, even pushed up against the edge of the couch next to Sombra as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Lucio was at her other side, half matching base strums to what McCree was playing while he looked over Sombra’s shoulder.

  
“Aaaand got it.” The camera feeds from outside the studio were on her screen, showing a green haired twenty-something and a man who looked like a temple monk sprinting out of the door, followed by Reyes. The monk looked up- dead into the camera in the slowed down feed as the other boy leapt onto the bike, and held up his hands.

 

Sombra hit pause.

“Looks like you’ve got a friend  _ Jessito _ .”

“Is that sign language?” Lucio asked, eyebrows pulling together. “I can sign in Brazil, but-”

“ _ Brother. _ ” Sombra cuts him off, playing the recording again until she can pull the license plate off of the motorbike, and then running it through a website she already had open.

McCree looked up from the guitar.

“You tryin’ to get my attention, or that’s what he said?”

“That’s what he signed,  _ cabrón.” _

McCree nodded, going back to strumming his guitar strings. Sombra punched his shoulder.

“Are you not curious?”

“I just don’t wanna be a witness to your blatant lawbreaking.”

Sombra snickered.

“You’d think if they didn’t want people in their system they wouldn’t make it so easy- ah, here we go. Vehicle registered to one  _ Genji Shimada.  _ License picture looks like our friend on the bike-”

Sombra typed more into a different window. A few more clicks.

“-Who’s just been on a lovely trip to China. His listed reason for entering the country is ‘for love.’- aye, what an idiot. Don’t put that in your records...”

“Sombra-” it’s Lucio steering her back on course now.

“Alright! He brought back one Tekhartha Zenyatta, whose passport photos look like the guy who gave us the sign. So I think we’re looking for a Shimada...Ah. okay. Genji’s only got one brother, who lives with him in an apartment and is probably humming our shit day in and day out.”

Sombra side eyed McCree.

“I know how annoying living with that can be-”

“ _ Sombra. _ ” McCree’s voice is starting to sound strained. 

Lucio ignored them, leaning over to look at Sombra’s computer screen.

“Oh, hey. Punk. Looks like your type, Jesse.”

Sombra rolled her eyes.

“Well of course he does. That’s kind of the point.”

 

McCree finally looks up from his guitar, nervousness spread across his chest like little bursts of electricity. 

Sombra’s pulled up pictures from what looks to be the brother’s social media account, and he shoots her a grateful look even as she rolls her eyes. 

“Legal stalking is SO much better,  _ mi querido hermano _ ?”

McCree doesn’t have a comeback to that, hardly even hears her say it. The man on the screen is gorgeous. His hair is pulled back enough to reveal an undercut, and he’s got metal studs in his nose and in his ears. He’s wearing a bomber jacket and grimacing at a green haired boy whose face is cutting up from the corner of the screen- a snapchat caption over the spike of his hair that reads  _ Accountant by day, fashion icon by night.  _

Sombra clicks again, the next image a blur of green and laughing faces that says

_ Brb getting murdered _

 

Lucio snorts.

“Looks like the brother’s a fun kid.”

“But tall dark and moody’s all yours, prince charming.” Sombra pulls up a photo of the man in a kimono, glowering. 

McCree blushes. 

“Hey now, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Sombra rolls her eyes.

“I’m certainly always ahead of you. Someone has to have a plan so you can finally move out of Mama Jack’s basement.”

“You literally live down there with me-”

Sombra’s typing furiously, whistling a continued version of Jesse’s earlier tune.

He curses, pulling out his guitar and trying to replicate the way Sombra's constructed the tune. Sombra smirked.  _ Works every time.  _ She returns her attention to the screen, smirking.  _You're not gonna like this one bit Jessito, but I've got a plan._


	5. Phase 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Live from new york it's a copyright violation!  
> (Jk don't sue I own nothing)

Another few weeks of boring accounting work pass by without incident, the chords and stray notes finding their way into several distinct melodies. Hanzo’s almost impressed- most of the stuff is beautiful, though a few songs feel tinged with irritation. Hanzo rolls his eyes as he fiddles with his keys, a fury-touched refrain doing another lap in his subconscious. Zenyatta had showed him some meditation exercises- apparently the business of soul mates was a big focus of his temple, and they took the music in stride with maintaining inner harmony. The way Zenyatta had explained it there was some feeling to it- the tune was more likely to be aggravating if the origin found it so. And most of the songs looped in a way that was harmonious- this one just looped.

And looped.

And looped.

WIth Zenyatta’s help he was getting better at separating his own irritation from the one attached to the music, but it was rather _powerful._ At the moment.

 

_When the music hits, you feel no pain_

_Gotta keep moving to keep me sane_

_Right as rain and ready to go_

_Just getting started now lets start the show_

 

Hanzo rubbed his forehead. The voice was different. Usually he couldn’t quite place who was singing- just sort of felt the words. But there was a distinct voice now. He rubbed his forehead harder as he opened the door, and was wholly unprepared for the instant slam of an arm into his gut.

He went down hard, spilling coffee as he did.

Genji made a noise like an angry cat as he tried to get up, coffee slicking his green hair to his forehead.

“Genji, what-”

Genji seemed to forget about the coffee and remembered his excitement.

“WE GOT TICKETS TO SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE!”

“We what.”  
“WE GOT TICKETS-”

“How.”

“WE GOT THEM. WE’RE GONNA SEE-”

“How?? Genji it’s in New York-”

“It came with plane tickets!”

“It- what?”

Hanzo looks around behind Genji- still sitting on him- for Zenyatta. The monk is sitting at the kitchen table and holds up an envelope and three passes in one hand, and three tickets in the other. He looks amused.

“They arrived in the mail today.”

“Did....” Hanzo blanks. He can’t think of a single thing to ask that will clarify this situation at all. He’s coming up completely blank. He puts his head back down on the ground.

“...When are they for?”

“Next week.”

“Next week.” Hanzo repeats, studying the ceiling.

 

What.

 

___

 

“What?”

“We’re doing Saturday Night Live. Pack your bags, we’re heading to New York.”

Lucio starts packing. Sombra sits on an already finished suitcases, smirking.  
Jesse is just staring at Reyes, unable to process what he’s hearing.

“But the album-”

“You’ve got a song finished. Play it or play an old hit, I don’t care, pack.”

“But-”

“PACK, _cabrón.”_

McCree gets packing. Sombra laughs as soon as Reyes is out of the room again.

“I warned you.”

“Didn’t Reyes say he just got the call last night? You’ve been packed for three days.”

Sombra smiled in a way that was profoundly unsettling.

“Who says I found out from _el rey_?”

Lucio had the nerve to look impressed as Jesse packed more angrily.

“You are really good at that.”

“The best!” Sombra grins.

“How do you think I met Reyes, after all?”

McCree actually looks up at that. Sombra seems to know the details of everyone else’s private lives, but she rarely shares anything about hers.  
“How did you meet Papi? I just remember him bringing you home. I was trying not to pay much attention to that whole...conversation.”

Sombra grins.

“That’s all sealed documents from juvie court, _mi hermano.”_ She imitated him. 

Jesse rolls his eyes.

“ _Puta.”_

Sombra waves him off.

“You know it’s the same story with all of us, _Jessito._ No need to think too hard about the details when the picture’s the same.”

That was almost a real answer. Jesse thought about it for a minute as he packed, and just nodded. Reyes had a thing for kids in a certain kind of trouble. Sombra’s little skill could certainly have gotten her in the kind of trouble that ended in sealed court documents.

“Alright. You running some long con here, Som?”

Sombra batted her eyelashes innocently.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

McCree gave her a withering look.

“If you knew about it before Reyes did then you probably planned it. Don’t bullshit me that you just so happened to be illegally viewing a random person’s documents at just the right moment.”

Sombra grinned.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”


	6. Overwatch Travel Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is sketchy as hell

 

None of this week has even remotely approached reality.

Hanzo feels like his brain has been nothing but decent hold music and some screensavers.

They had packed, he’d called the office to plan everything out (Ana had been bizarrely understanding, to the point where he suspected that Genji had called her). He had packed in a blur, done his work, made more arrangements, received some very strange emails from a travel agency with hotel reservations and very specific itinerary suggestions. He was pretty sure a real travel agency wouldn’t use a purple skull as their icon, but further research found the website and social media accounts and recommendations.

Something felt weird about it, but the whole month had been pretty weird. He’d have to just learn to live with it. And the envelope the tickets came in had been purple. So he supposed at least there was some kind of link to the whole thing.

  
Genji had hauled him away from the computer with astonishing speed every time he’d tried to email the travel agency at home, but when he finally shot an email off from a computer at work because  _ someone has to make sure we haven’t been subjected to some human trafficking ploy  _ he’d gotten a cheerful reply sprinkled with Spanish that was a whole lot of corporate for “person paying doesn’t want you to know they’re paying but it’s all perfectly legit check out these suspiciously positive reviews about surprise vacations.”

A few of those vacations had been sponsored to set up soulmates. His gut twisted. He was starting to get a feeling about this, but it was far too late to back out.

Especially since Genji and Zenyatta flanked him into the airport, the cheerful monk’s hand very firm on Hanzo’s elbow. 

 

New york was a stunning roar of lights and sound. It made him miss Tokyo- but this was certainly not Tokyo, from the grimier parts to how unbelievably loud everything was. There was a driver waiting for them at the airport, in a car that was such an unbelievably vivid shade of purple that Hanzo was almost reassured by it. No one was going to attempt a kidnapping in that car. The woman who leapt out had greeted them with such a long string of british colloquialisms that it took him a moment to realize what she was saying and reply to her greetings as they got into the car. She took off, and the woman in the seat next to her spun around- wearing what looked to be a costume flight attendant outfit.

“Heyo! I’m Hana, and your driver here is Lena. We’ll be here to take you guys anywhere you wanna go courtesy of...umm...”

“ _ Overwatch Travel Services”  _ supplies Lena.

“Overwatch Travel Services!”

 

This is the most suspicious thing that’s happened to Hanzo in his entire life, childhood in a gangster family included. He’d walked in on torture sessions less suspicious than this. 

 

Genji clapped his hands together.

“Oh, AWESOME. Full package! I was hoping we wouldn’t have to take public transit! I think someone would grope my brother or my sweetheart and then I’d have to  _ kill them _ .”

Hanzo gives Genji a long side eye at the way his voice dropped on that last word, only to find that he’s directing a blindingly bright smile that’s oddly murderous at Hana, who- to her credit- looks unphased. 

_ Oh.  _

He’d gotten the same sense of the situation.

Zenyatta chuckled, sparing the women in the front seat from further intimidation as he rubbed his palm on Genji’s shoulder.

“I am sure they only mean to do their jobs and show us the sights, dear.”

“Of course!” piped Lena, nodding her head enthusiastically.

“But oh! You’re all from Cali! You must be exhausted from all of that travel! We can save the sightseeing for after the show tomorrow luvs! Don’t worry your heads, cavalry’s ‘ere for you! Hana luv, can you tell me where-ah- the boss made reservations?”

Hana sticks a GPS system onto the window and Lena makes a confirmation noise as she whizzes out into traffic at a speed that makes Hanzo hold onto the seatbelt for dear life. He almost misses Lena’s next comment to Hana.

“-together then.”

“What was that?”

Hanzo shoots Genji a grateful look as he cuts in, grateful beyond measure that his brother has decided to be serious about this.

“I said we’re all together then! Hana and I will be at the same hotel.”

That was...odd. All of this was odd, but none of it seemed dangerous. Hanzo figured he’d just have to take what he could get. 

 

It wasn’t until they pulled into the hotel that he fully got the weight of that.

 

“Ho. Ly. Shit!” Genji went sprinting into the lobby and did a few spins, looking up at the high vaulted ceiling far above- the beautifully patterned carpets- the chandelier. The place felt like a mansion- with spiral staircases across the lobby from them that seemed to lead up to a dining floor. Hana went to check in as Lena walked beside him, Genji’s forgotten suitcase in hand.

“Lovely, innit? Almost feels like home in london to me.”

Hanzo was too tired to be suspicious.

“It is gorgeous, but I’m afraid i’d like to get some rest. I hope the beds are as comfortable as the couches down here look.” 

Lena laughed.

“Even more! Cmon then, Hana’s got you checked in, lemme take you up. We got you a single and your friends the other room. Som- em, the boss. Asked your brother about your preferences and he painted all of us a lovely mental picture of what he wanted to do and exactly why you wouldn’t want to share a room with him and his new beau. Which reminds me, walls are soundproof! Very soundproof! And Hana and me have the room between  you, so we’ll take your trauma on for you!” She saluted, and Hanzo laughed despite himself.

“That’s Genji for you.”

“Always good to see family happy.” She smiles, at he gets the sense for a moment that there is more implied in that sentence then just his brothers antics.

“But I am babbling! Off to bed! Order food if you need, just bill it to the room.” 

He nods and follows her. A song begins to play in the back of his mind, and he swears he can almost hear it as he walks down the hallway. Genji’s got an odd look on his face when he glances back at him, but Hanzo is lost in the sound. This time it’s almost a voice instead of impressions. 

 

_ I don’t like losing and I hardly play fair, _

_ But honey I’d fold just to know that you’re out there _

_ Standing in silence just outta the sun _

_ I’m sure you coulda told me take the money and run- _

 

It’s a voice. He can’t tell if it’s real or not- but it’s southern and sweet, and rumbling like thunder. Hanzo’s heart nearly bursts. It’s beautiful, and he knows whose voice it is.

 

He goes into his room and closes the door, frantically rubbing his forehead to push the sound away. The voice is gone again, but now there’s just the impression of words, and his chest hurts. Beautiful. Too beautiful for an accountant from a disgraced criminal family. Too beautiful to be someone he could imagine in his apartment, sitting at a dinner table with Genji. His heart twists. 

Even so- 

 

_ I won’t this time _

_ I won’t toe this line _

_ I’ll take this shot _

_ One last chance is all I’ve got.  _

 

_ One last hand _

_ One more place to make a stand- _

 

Hanzo pulls a pillow over his face and practically tries to suffocate himself to sleep. It doesn’t work, but soon the bed does the job for him and he’s sinking into warm bliss that feels like arms around him. 


	7. I'm the man you came to see

“Rise and shine luv! Your brother and his friend are already down at breakfast, they said you’d want something stronger than coffee pot stuff so I brought you a latte!”

Hanzo faded into the world of the living by degrees. The voice on the other side of the door sounded obscenely cheerful. It hurt him a bit. Where was he? Ah. New York. Apparently it wasn’t all a dream. He lifted his wrist, his eyes taking a couple of bleary seconds before they could actually read the time on the face of the watch. 

8:20 am

He groaned, pulling himself up and shuffling for the door. He pulled it open, realizing only as a small draft came down the hallway that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Lena seemed unphased, snorting as she offered the cup.

“You look like you need this deary.”

Hanzo nodded, taking a long swig of his drink.

“Awesome tats! Did that hurt?” she gawked openly, though Hanzo’s discomfort was greatly lessened by the fact that her attention was solely on his arm. 

“Quite a bit.”

“Blimey! Don’t think I could do it myself. Needles, eugh. Oh sorry luv, I’m rambling again. I’ll leave you to get dressed. Meet us down in the dining hall when you’re ready and we’ll go to the show!” she seemed giddy with excitement, giving him a little wave as she sprinted down the hallway.

He watched her go, sleep bleary and confused. Why was she so happy? 

He shrugged and took another swig of coffee as he went back into his room to change. 

___

The silence on the way to the show was heavy, strange after Lena and Hana’s excited talking all of yesterday and through breakfast. It was making him decidedly nervous. 

They got seated easily enough- and the show started with the special guest a movie director that Hanzo hadn’t heard of but had Genji bouncing in his seat. 

“Satya Vaswani!!” He was whispering for Zenyatta’s benefit, but Hanzo leaned in a bit to hear. “She’s the director of the film ‘A Better World’. It’s about disorder and the price of freedom! She’s super cool-”

Hanzo tuned Genji out, watching the comedy skits go by and finding himself laughing with the rest of the crowd. He hadn’t watched the show before, preferring to go to bed earlier, but it was easy to get caught up in. He was beginning to forget about how suspicious the whole setup had been when Satya stepped out to announce the musical guest. 

_ Desperado _

Oh, fuck.

Even Genji looked startled, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing onto Hanzo’s wrist like he’s scared he might bolt. Not that that was entirely wrong. 

The band comes out onto the stage and Hanzo’s heart practically stops in his chest. A girl in all purple on the drums who looks suspiciously familiar. A man in green on base. A much older man holding a guitar, and in the middle of the stage, an honest-to-god cowboy. The man looks up and smiles, and Hanzo’s heart stutters again before resuming at a much faster tempo. Bearded, amber-eyed, and smiling. He’s in a cowboy hat and boots, and there’s a red and gold shawl around his shoulder.

“Howdy!” He winks. Hanzo knows that voice like he knows his own.  _ Oh my fucking god.  _

The music starts, and Hanzo knows all the words by heart.

 

_ Ain't I killed you here before? _

_ I was expecting something more- _

_ Nothing’s gone faster than old ghosts- _

_ But I had always missed you most _

_ Hardly think you’d remember me _

_ But i’m the man you came to see _

 

_ Oh you know you had me on the ropes- _

_ But you’re the one who’s lost the most _

_ So come on down and start the game _

_ I reckon it won’t end the same- _

 

_ You know you had me from the start _

_ Held my hand when it all fell apart- _

 

The man’s eyes fell on Hanzo in the crowd and he faltered for a second, expression changing. The man next to him leaned into the mike to add his voice to the line and he got back into the swing of it, but his eyes didn’t leave Hanzo again. 

This is irrational, Hanzo tried to tell himself.

You’re imagining things.

But his eyes were locked on him until the lights went down again and the rest of the show continued. Hanzo didn’t hear a thing after that- could still hear the tune in his ears in that voice, could only see his eyes and his expression when they’d met Hanzo’s.

“Holy shit.” Genji wheezed, clapping Hanzo on the back when there was a break.

Hanzo just nodded, and Genji didn’t seem capable of saying anything else either. 

They floated in their bubble of shock through the rest of the show and then back out into the lobby, where Lena and Hana were waiting for them.

“Do you wanna-” Hana started, but Genji cut her off with a hand on her shoulder.

“Give him a minute.”

Hanzo sat down on a bench hard, head reeling.  _ Holy shit. _

He realizes after a second of swirling thoughts that Lena is crouched in front of him, rubbing his shoulder.

“You alright there?”

Hanzo’s not sure what his expression looks like, but it must not be reassuring, because Lena reaches out and rubs his shoulder.

“What’s on your mind love?”

Hanzo takes a deep shuddering breath. In, out. In, out.

Genji takes his hand and responds to Lena for him while he tries to breathe.

“You know, right?”

Lena grins sheepishly.

“Sombra set this up after you dropped off that envelope.”

Hanzo, even in his strained state, manages to shoot Genji a glare. Genji grins back, guilty.

Hanzo takes another deep breath, and manages-

“We weren’t exactly encouraged to pursue soulmates growing up.”

Lena’s expression is flat shock, and Genji snorts.

“That’s an understatement. We’re from a traditional family. We were expected to make arranged marriages. So...”

“I never really thought I’d...” Hanzo takes another deep breath, squeezing Genji’s hand. Lena’s face opens with understanding and pity.

“Oh! Well we don’t wanna push you too hard. But uh-”

Lena shot Hana a glance, and she gave a thumbs up and took off down the hallway.

“-do you want to take a little time?”

Hanzo can only nod. Genji rubs his back.   
“I think this is a lot to take in. Maybe we can  _ all _ get dinner?”

Hanzo’s only hearing about half of what’s happening. Dinner. Yes. They can talk about it at Dinner. It takes Genji and Zenyatta both to get him back to the car.  _ Holy Shit. _

_ ___ _

 

“Holy shit!” 

Jesse is on his back on the dressing room floor, Sombra and Lucio both looking down at him. He’d half passed out on the way back in, heart going a mile a minute.

“Holy SHIT.”

Sombra snorted.   
“Yeah, got it.”

“But-”

“Holy shit!” Lucio throws his arms in the air, grinning.

“You found him!”

“I found him!”

“I think I found him” muttered Sombra, checking her nails. McCree managed to haul himself up and catch her in a bone-crunching hug.

“You found him! I don’t know what you did but I’m mighty grateful! Oh golly. My heart. Hope you haven’t trapped him in the lobby because I think I’d just die right there.”

Sombra snorted.

“I have other plans, don’t you trust me?”

“Usually no, but Damn Som, right now come hell or high water.”

She snorted, squirming free of his hug.

“Come on,  _ mi hermano,  _ business now, fun later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie, accidentally had satya in here twice. quick fix and Hanzo's boss at the accounting firm is Ana (thanks for the save friend)


	8. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all short lil transition chapter before we get our big meet cute! (the meet cute will probably be up tomorrow, knowing me)

The real threat of “dinner” is feeling all the clearer when Genji starts trying to pick out his clothing for him. 

“No.”

Genji holds up a ludicrously patterned t-shirt

“No.”

Hanzo sighs, waving away the next proffered shirt.   
“Okay, where are we  _ going.  _ You’re offering me such a ridiculous range of outfits here that I don’t know if we’re going to a bar or the mid-autumn festival.”

Genji exchanges a long look with Zenyatta.

“Actually that’s a good question.”

Hanzo’s bracing to say something else when Genji waves off the criticism he knows is coming.

“Lets check the itinerary.” 

 

Genji can’t help but start snickering as soon as he gets the page open. Hanzo groans.

“What.”

 

“This Sombra character is a lady after my own heart.”

“WHAT.”

Genji grins, turning the screen around.

“Rent a room Karaoke bar! Ideal for groups of  _ Three and over _ ”

Hanzo stares Genji down, an expression of pure horror on his face.

“NO.”   
“YES!”

___

“Sombra no!”

“Sombra yes!” Sombra threw her hands in the air in a Jazz hands acknowledgement of the bar, like a price is right girl showing off a car.

Lucio is laughing, and somewhere a little further down the sidewalk even Gabe is snickering. Jesse shoots him a glare.

“Sombra, this is a terrible idea.”   
“No it’s not! You get to show off, he gets an activity he can sit out of if he wants to, and there’s booze and food! Plus I rented a room! You know there aren’t that many places you can actually go without getting hounded. Come oooon. We have plenty of people and an activity distracting enough to let you guys talk!”

Jesse grimaced. He didn’t like the look of Sombra’s shit-eating grin, but he had to admit that her points were valid. If the expression he’d had in the crowd was any indication, Hanzo was going to be way too freaked out to have a 1 on 1 date anyway, let alone go anywhere private enough to not be hounded for autographs. 

He let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine.”


	9. Crescendo

The only thing keeping Hanzo from turning on his heel and full scale sprinting away was Genji and Zenyatta flanking him. 

_ Like the goddamn airport all over again. _

He was all the more scared now though. He felt like his heart was trying to make a getaway and didn’t care if the rest of him was going to follow. Genji’s arm tightened around his, and he glanced self consciously down at the tattoo. Genji had talked him into a black t-shirt with gold calligraphy down the chest, and black jeans. He’d made him keep his hair down on threat of braiding it if he put it up again, and he was  _ incredibly  _ self-conscious. 

Lena and Hana came into the bar(?) behind them, waving down the girl with purple highlights he’d seen onstage from where she was waiting in the lobby.

“Sombra!”

“Hola chicas! Ah, so this is my brother’s man!” Hanzo tried not to flinch at that, but couldn’t help the red flush spreading on his cheeks as Sombra blatantly gave him a once-over. 

“Niiiiicee.”

Hanzo was relieved of her attention by an angry huff behind him, and Sombra swept up to Hana and lifted her by the waist, spinning her.

“No need to be jealous, Cariña. Just looking! Come on, let's go see Jesse.”

Hanzo tried to distract himself on their walk to the room by watching Hana and Sombra. The hispanic woman was smaller, but had lifted Hana into her arms with little apparent effort and was carrying her bridal style to the room. Beside Genji, Lena snorted.

“Those two. Makes me miss Emmy back in London. Maybe Gabe’ll let me bring her along for the next tour.”

Genji snorted.

“So you guys actually work for the band?”

“Yup! I’m a driver, Hana’s sound tech.”

“So not a real travel agency.” Hanzo practically mumbled it, thinking of all the online recommendations. Lena gave him a playful punch to the shoulder.

“Sombra goes a little overboard.”

“How did they meet?” Genji asks, pointing at the two women in front of them. They were having to pick up speed a little bit to keep up.

“Hana’s a game streamer. Same thing that I imagined happened to you, Hanzo. Sombra was watching the stream while working on a song and Hana started singing it.”

 

That actually relaxed Hanzo a little. This wasn’t too presumptuous, then. Not unusual. 

Didn’t quite stop the roll in his gut as Sombra finally kicked a door open at the end of the hallway and went in, and he heard the baritone greeting from inside.

_ Here goes nothing. _

 

He didn’t even get a chance to enter the room, because Jesse McCree came out into the hallway. For a second he forgot how to breathe, hardly noticing when everyone else just stepped around them to go inside. He felt like his chest was about to burst, and Jesse smiled at him and he nearly fainted. He must have started to slip a little bit because there was a warm hand on his elbow in another second, and his knees felt like jelly.

  
“Whoa there honey, you alright?” 

Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh at the genuine panic on those warm features.

“Absolutely.” 

McCree’s features warmed like the sun coming out.

“Thank goodness.”

For a second they just looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say. 

“OY!” Gabe yelled.

“Get in here  _ cabrón!  _ Gotta meet the parents before you sneak off!” 

Hanzo, despite his heart hammering away in his chest, managed an eyebrow raise at Jesse, who was blushing even brighter.

“Your parents are here?”

He groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“They  _ insisted. _ ”

Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh, and on an impulse reached out and snagged McCree’s hand as he lowered it.

“Let's go, then.”

His fear was melting like ice in the summer.

___

 

Gabe, as expected, was an unholy terror. They’d barely gotten settled on the wraparound couch before he launched into an interrogation. Jesse was actually fairly impressed both at how well Hanzo handled it and how much he was getting to learn from it. 

“Job?”

“Accountant.”

“Living situation?”

“Apartment in the suburbs outside of Los Angeles.”

“Family?”

He’d simply made a sideways gesture at Genji, who’d made jazz hands. The bulky ex-soldier had stared at him for a full minute. Genji had intensified the jazz hands.

“Right.”

 

Jack had backhanded him when he’d tried to launch into another round of questions.

“And his name is Gabriel Reyes, and mine is Jack Morrison. In case Jesse didn’t tell you, we’re the dads. You’ve already met Sombra-”

She flashed them a peace sign.

“-And this is lucio-”

“Sup.”

“And can we get on with the drink orders and the karaoke already?”

Everyone seemed amenable to that suggestion, and finally with the hub of other conversations starting McCree could settle back into the couch next to Hanzo with a heavy sigh.

 

“Sorry bout them.”

Hanzo’s smile was a welcome sight, and it made his heart pick up just looking at him.

“Nothing to be sorry for. It’s nice.”

“Bein’ interrogated?”

Hanzo actually rolled his eyes at that.

“I have been through worse for much less pleasant reasons.” 

Jesse cringed, but Hanzo didn’t seem upset, only thoughtful, and he continued when he saw the concerned look.

“My family history is rather complicated. I...” Hanzo looked nervous. Jesse couldn’t help but reach out for his hand again, and he felt the other man relax as soon as their palms touched. He didn’t say anything for another minute, but Jesse waited it out. They had all the time in the world.

 

“It’s nice, to have the family experience, I suppose.”

Jesse tilted his head, not quite understanding.

“You got your brother.”

Hanzo smiled at him in a way that was just the slightest bit patronizing and he wasn’t even the slightest bit offended.

“Genji is all I have, and in my home country I would never have had the meet-the-parents style date. It would have been an arranged marriage to someone I didn’t meet till the wedding day.”

“Oh.” 

Jesse squeezed Hanzo’s hand, trying to think of something to say. The smaller man settled into his shoulder, and for a second they watched Sombra and Genji argue over which songs to start with, Zenyatta and Hana serenely looking on. Lucio was arguing with Lena and the Dads about drink choices. There was a lot to say, but not enough ways to say it. Or maybe too many.

“...am I what you were hoping for?”

Jesse hardly hears Hanzo say it, it’s so quiet. He hears the note of fear in the other man’s voice.

Oh no. Can’t have that. 

He lets go of Hanzo’s hand to toss his arm around the other man’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. Hanzo blinks up at him, fear and affection in those beautiful brown eyes, and Jesse can feel his heart melting in his chest.   
“Darlin’, I was scared to hope I’d find you at all. Just feels like a dream havin’ you here.”

Jesse leaned in and pressed his lips to the smaller man’s forehead. When he pulled back, Hanzo was bright red and looked a little dazed. Jesse just smiled down at him.

Faintly, he could hear dramatic gagging noises from Sombra and Hana. Damn kids sure knew how to ruin a moment. 

 

But as soon as he shifted to level a glare at him the other man shifted too, kissing Jesse’s cheek. Then it was his turn to be blushing and dazed.

But it only took him a second to recover, and before he lost his nerve he hoisted Hanzo into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s man’s waist and just squeezing. He let himself get lost in the scent of Jasmine and the pure warmth of it. Holding Hanzo felt like the dinner table when everyone was together, like being in the studio when they were all in sync and the music made itself, like the day Gabe had brought the adoption paperwork to the dinner table and filled it out over a plate of Jack’s bland spaghetti. 

Home. 

And Hanzo was  _ laughing,  _ because he was practically rubbing his face into the other man’s shirt, and he must look ridiculous, but there are strong arms around his shoulder and the wisp of silk soft hair on his cheek.

 

And he can get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God they're so cute it fucking hurts.
> 
> Some family fluff and actual getting to know each other in Hanzo's POV for the last chapter, but Jesse needed to be free to express his sap. Thank you all for taking this sickeningly adorable journey with me. (God knows they'll probably be a few one shots in this universe later on, I have no restraint)


	10. Epilogue

 

Hanzo got home tired, with broken bits of chord stringing themselves in eddies around the edges of his subconscious. He fiddles with the keys for a moment, but the door opens before he can get the lock and he’s pulled up into a bearhug.

“You’re home!”

Hanzo snorts, pulling an arm free to pinch McCree’s cheek.

“And you, dearest, need to take a break. Work on one of the songs that’s closer to being finished for a while and give my poor head a rest from the same three lines over and over.”

Jesse’s smile looks a little guilty, and Genji’s laugher carries from the kitchen behind him.

“I told him!”

He let Hanzo down and went back into the kitchen.

“I stopped to make dinner! Doesn’t that count for something?”

Hanzo snorted, putting his bag on the table where Sombra and Hana were sharing headphones, watching something on Sombra’s massive laptop.

“Not if you don’t at least listen to something else, Jesse.”

“Sorry darlin’.”

The look on Jesse’s face is so full of regret that Hanzo stands on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You’re forgiven.”

 

Hanzo hears the camera click from behind him as Jesse blushes. He spins, expecting to see Genji. Instead there’s a faint purple blur as Sombra ducks back into her chair at the table and tries to look innocent. She palms Genji the camera under the table as Zenyatta casually shifts in his chair to block Hanzo’s view. Hanzo decides to pretend he didn’t see it and turns back to Jesse, tucking himself into the larger man’s chest.

 

“What’s the occasion?” 

Jesse looks a little guiltier. 

“Do I need an occasion to cook for my sweetpea?”

“No, but usually you’d say the brats,” He gestured back at the table and ignored Genji’s offended huff, “only get pizza.”

“Well, maybe it’s not just the brats...”

 

The doorbell rang. Hanzo gave Jesse a long, even ‘we are talking about this later’ stare and went to get the door. 

He’s not even a little surprised to see Jack and Gabe.

Jack grins at the poorly concealed aggravation on Hanzo’s face.

“He didn’t tell you, did he.”

“No.”

“I brought apple pie!”

He let them in, shooting Gabe a questioning glance regarding if pie was something Jack could actually cook. Gabe made a throat slitting motion and grimaced.

 

Terrible pie notwithstanding, it was a good meal. Jesse had made chili, and they all settled in together with the easy comfort of a family after a tiring day. Hanzo’s half-glances at Sombra’s computer (off the table, but in her lap) were revealing a lot more pictures then he was aware of her taking. There was a chatbox with Genji and Zenyatta’s names in the header that kept lighting up, and Hanzo shot Genji a pointed glance. He avoided the look and whistled as he tried to subtly palm his phone to Zenyatta. They talked about the album tour, the very few interesting points in Hanzo’s workday, the new florist job Zenyatta had gotten, Hana’s new video game sponsorships. Hanzo didn’t notice the time passing until they’d all made dents in the pie and his eyelids were dropping. He practically nodded off in Jesse’s shoulder, and the larger man snorted and put a warm arm around him.

“Okay, I think that’s our cue to leave y’all to clean up. Younger siblings turn since I cooked.”

Sombra and Genji let out matching whines of protest, but Jesse stared them down and they backed off to collect plates.

 

Hanzo managed to give Gabe and Jack a sleepy goodbye before Jesse picked him up and carried him down the hallway. He settled his head into Jesse’s bristled chin, and laughed to himself. 

 

He could get used to this. 

* * *

 

 __Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences; open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you...


End file.
